


Are You Going To Pay For That?

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Do I Write Anything Other Than That?, Don't Worry About Why Those Baddies Are After Pete, I Wrote This As My Eyelids Almost Forced Themselves Closed, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, RIP Taco, Tired When I Wrote This So Beware, Why Did I Write This?, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone makes Peter drop his taco. How dare they?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Are You Going To Pay For That?

The cafeteria doors burst open and the tone changed in the room as five burly people flooded in. Panic and hysteria reached an all time high as they all saw the intruders were armed. The talking didn’t stop, but quieted even more. 

“Peter Parker,” one of them stated, marching up to said student. Peter didn’t look at them, taking another bite out of his taco and continuing to ramble on and gesticulate to his friends Ned and MJ. Both of whom looked slightly less unbothered than Peter, but still way less fearful than they should be. 

(“So I’m laying flat against the ceiling, right? Thinking to myself  _ ‘I’m not fighting giant fucking worms on a string that this lady  _ **_somehow_ ** _ made semi-sentient’ _ , and then I’m also thinking  _ ‘Maybe I need more sleep’ _ , but -”)

The assumed leader was annoyed at being ignored, and she grabbed ahold of Peter’s nearest wrist. She yanked it towards him, effectively making him drop his taco. 

“That was five dollars,” he said quietly, looking at his fallen lunch. She ignored him. Her people and Peter’s ignored the gasps, cries, and whispers of concern and fear. 

“Peter Parker,” she repeated, “You are to come with-”. Peter yanked his arm out of her grip and stood in front of her, crossing his arms, a calm rage passing over his face. 

“Five dollars,” he hissed. She remained unphased. 

“You are-”

“You owe me five dollars, asshole.” Peter held her gaze, glaring, and angrily poked her lightly in the chest when she only glared back. 

She went flying and landed slightly  _ in _ the wall across the room. 

“Five dollars!” He repeated, but she didn’t hear it as she was currently a ragdoll on the ground, and also the source of more gasps and whispers. 

(“One out of ten,” MJ rated. 

“Nah, I’d say more of a three out of ten,” Ned disagreed. 

“No, remember when he threw Wade five blocks?”

“Oh, yeah, that was funny. One out of ten. But two out of ten for circumstances?”

“Deal.”)

When he wasn’t answered, Peter scoffed and turned to the other intimidating adults. 

“I don’t suppose any of you will be willing to pay for her?” No answer as they quickly took to raising their guns. 

“Ah, just for me? I’d be a lot happier about all of this  _ extra  _ attention I’m getting if it weren’t for the fact that  _ no one has paid back my five fucking dollars yet. _ ”

(“Sister snapped,” MJ commented, not looking up from her sketchbook. 

“Sister snapped harder than Thanos,” Ned added with a sage nod.)

“You aren’t getting your five dollars here!” One of the absolute goons said, setting his sights on Peter. Peter snarled. 

“Fine, have it your way.”

Whatever was happening was quick, hard to keep track of. Bullet holes were definitely in the walls and some other things now, Peter was doing something acrobatic, and it was all a blur. But at the end of it, it was clear who had won as Peter crouched down next to the last to fall and rifled through his pockets. He found a wallet from the guy’s front jean pocket, and pulled it out victoriously. He opened it and cracked a grin when he saw a five dollar bill.  _ Sweet _ . He took it and dropped the wallet unceremoniously. Stepping around the, admittedly small, amount of bodies, he made his way back to his friends. 

(“Four out of ten?” Ned asked around his sandwich. 

“Maybe. But remember that time with the ninjas?” MJ pointed at Ned with the end of her pencil.

“Oh god. Yeah, the fucking ninjas. Two out of ten then?”

“This is so close to being a one, but sure, let’s go with two out of ten.”

“For Peter’s sanity and circumstances.”

“Yeah, but also because we absolutely  _ must  _ be able to pull the rug out from everyone else when we reveal we’ve seen much cooler things.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

“Then drink we shall.”

They raised their chocolate milk cartons in the air and smushed the cheap cardboard together in an imitation of clinking.)

Peter leaned against the table, watching as Ned and MJ chugged their milk before speaking. 

“So, I’m going to go get a replacement taco. Coming?”

“Sure,” Ned said, packing up. 

“Yeah. I don’t wanna be here when everyone’s shock wears off,” MJ commented as she finished up one part of her sketch with a bit of light shading. 

“Same. So, what’d I get?” Peter asked as he packed up too. 

“Twos across the board.”

“Really? I thought those were more ones than anything.”

“They were, but MJ said it’d be better if we rugged everyone.”

“Let them know later we’ve seen cooler.”

“A wise decision.”

Peter looked at his forgotten taco that was already gathering dirt and attracting flies. Peter held back a sniffle (So  _ proud  _ of that taco. You get those flies, baby). 

“You will not be forgotten. Your sacrifice lives on in our hearts. Goodbye. May you have a better afterlife,” he whispered, closing his eyes in a moment of silence. Ned and MJ joined. 

Then continued on their journey as if nothing happened, chatting about Star Wars as they exited the cafeteria. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired and my wrists hurt and I just spent like forty minutes writing out a silly idea I had on a whim. Oof. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
